Forever Bound
by Forever-Wishful-Thinking
Summary: He had found her. He had found his mate, but with the trouble brewing in between the packs, is it really the right time for him to introduce her to his world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

 _Chicago, Illinois_

* * *

Thunder rolled across the dark, ominous sky, as a lone figure traveled down an alleyway at a brisk pace. His black hoodie was almost saturated with water, and he could say the same for his jeans as well. He shivered in annoyance; he hated being wet. He had meant to arrive earlier, before the rain started, but the pack meeting had lasted longer than he thought it would. His pace slowed as he neared the mouth of the alley. He took cover below a wide ledge and shook some of the excess water off. He brushed his wet, white bangs out of his eyes, and gazed into the windows of the café across the street.

The café was nearly empty except for a few regulars and the petite brunette with glasses bussing tables. He kept his gaze trained on the waitress until she disappeared behind the double doors that led to the kitchen. He sighed and refocused his gaze to the brick wall of the alley.

He had first spotted her a couple of weeks ago. He had stopped at this very café for a bite to eat before one of his meetings and got the surprise of a lifetime. He had found the one that was meant for him. For his soul.

His mate.

Unfortunately, he chickened out. As soon as he scented that she was near, he turned around and went right back out the door. He was lucky that is was the lunch rush at the time, so she didn't even notice him. He did get the courage to go back every once in a while to have some interaction with her. He barely said a word when they happened, though.

He sighed again and looked back at the café. She hadn't reemerged from the back yet.

"So, Near, is this where you have been going every night?" Near turned his head and saw the lit end of a cigarette nearly touching his nose. His eyes traveled up the length of the cigarette to the shit-eating grin that was on his red-headed friends face.

"So what if I do? It's not like it's any of your business what I do." Near backed away and leaned against the brick wall. He could see Matt's goggles glinting from the neon signs on the main street.

"You're right," Matt said and took another drag of his cigarette. "It is none of my business, but it is not every day that something like this happens. Have you made any moves yet?" Even though Matt had his goggles on, Near could tell that he was wiggling his eyebrows at him.

' _Crack.'_

"Of course he hasn't made a move yet." Neat rolled his eyes. He should have known. Where ever Matt went, Mello was not too far behind. "That is why he is stalking her in the shadows. If he had made a move on her, he would be in there trying to convince her that he is the only one for her."

"I don't want to approach her yet, not until we have sorted out the business that we came here for." Near glanced back at the café to see her refilling a guy's coffee cup. He looked back at Mello when he heard him sigh.

"You are our Beta. You will only get stronger when you connect with her. Besides, did you forget that we are leaving in a couple of months?" Mello took another bite of his chocolate. "You have to convince her to come with us, or you will—" He was cut off by Near's sharp voice.

"I know what will happen!" Neat can already feel his teeth elongating. He needed to calm down. He looked away from his friends and took a deep breath. "I know what I have to do, and it will get down by the time that we leave." He looked back at the girl to see her flipping through the paged of her textbook.

"Then go so something! You're doing nobody any good by staying in the shadows. What if you are too late, and she finds someone else that fits her needs." Before the end of that sentence was finished, Near had Mello pinned against the brick wall, and his, once again, elongated canines were bared at him. Matt was there in a flash though and separated the two.

"He is right, Near. You have to do something and quick." He pushed them farther apart and stood in between the feuding teens. Matt gave near a knowing look. "I take it that since you have been sneaking around, that L does not know about this."

Near looked at the tinting of Matt's goggles before turning his glare to the sidewalk.

"Thought so." Matt said as Mello let out a disgruntled sound.

"You haven't told L! Why haven't you told him? He has the right to know that his Beta has found his mate! Do you have any respect for the man?" At those words, Near snapped his head back to glare at Mello.

"Of course I do! Do not question my loyalty to L. I will tell him eventually, just not right now." Matt threw his cigarette to the ground and crushed the life out of it with the bottom of his shoe.

"No, Near. Either you go over there and strike up a conversation with the girl, or we tell L and he can take it into his own hands." Matt sounded very serious, which was very unlike the teen. He looked at Mello to see him nodding his head in agreement.

"Whatever," Near sighed. He turned around and purposely strode across the street and to the door of the café.

* * *

 _Joe's Café_

Gracie stared blankly down at her anatomy textbook. She had a test on Monday over the respiratory system, and she was nowhere near ready to take it. For the last three weekends, she had been working doubles. Since she had been working so much, she tool tomorrow off so you would have some time to study.

She heard someone cleat their throat, and turned to look at the elderly man sitting at the counter. "I don't mean to interrupt you, but could I have some more coffee?" Gracie was already on her way with the coffee pot by the time he had finished the question. She would never understand how some people could drink coffee this late at night. If she ever did that, she would never be able to go to sleep.

"It's not a problem." She smiled as she refilled his cup. She tool a quick look around the restaurant, to find that they were the only two left, well besides the cook and dishwasher in the back. She walked over to only dirty table and started to clear it off. She stared at the dollar that the three-top had left. Tips had been crappy today. She sighed and brought the dishes to the back.

Jack was in the back staring intently at his cellphone. She looked down at the already full bus tub that I had taken back a while ago and back to Jack. "Shouldn't you be working?" He jumped a little and looked at the full bus tub in his work area.

"Sorry," he shrugged apologetically. "I have been waiting for this girl to text me back. She wants to go out with me! Can you believe Gracie? I finally have a date!" He has and ear-to-ear grin on his face.

"Is it that girl who always comes in on Fridays? The one who gets the apple pie?" She smiles knowingly at Jack. He blushes and busies himself with the dirty dishes. She laughs at him and takes another look around. She didn't see their cook anywhere. "Hey, where's Corey?"

"He decided to take another smoke break," Jack sighed. "You know how he is, if we aren't busy he is usually outside." Gracie gives out another little laugh before heading to the front.

The man was gone, she cleared away his spot. She went back to her textbook. _I should really stop waiting for the last minute to study. I don't understand what half of this means._ She stared down at the questions at the end of the chapter.

 _List the cartilages of the larynx. What are the functions of each?_

 _By what three ways is carbon dioxide transported in the bloodstream?_

 _What are the differences between pulmonary volumes and respiratory capacities?_

She almost let out a sigh of relieve when she heard the front door open. She would have to wait until tomorrow, when she actually had time to read the chapter first. She glanced up at the person who entered the café and immediately felt herself blush.

The white-haired man had pulled his black hood down and was shaking his hair out like a dog. Gracie stared at him while he choose one of the seats at counter. He had been in here a lot of the past couple of weeks, but he had hardly said a word to her. "Did you want a hot tea sir?" He always got the same thing when he came in, and she wanted to make sure that that was what he wanted before she brought him anything.

He glanced at her before nodding his head in affirmation. She fixed him up a cup and set it down in front of him. "Anything else?" He shook his head at the question, and Gracie internally sighed as she went back to her text book. They spent the next several minutes in silence, and she almost jumped out of her skin when he finally did speak.

"What are you studying?" He did not even look at her when he asked. She looked at with scrunched eyebrows for a moment before answering him.

"Anatomy and Physiology." He hummed in response.

"Do you want to go into the medical field?" She quickly shook her head at his question, but she wasn't sure if he actually noticed or not.

"No, definitely not. I don't think I have enough people skills for one of those jobs." He looked up at her then with confusion glinting in his gray orbs.

"You don't have people skills, but you work as a waitress?"

"I know. It was the only job I could find at the time, and you kind of get used it. It is actually very easy to fake smiles to people who have no idea who you are. In actuality, I have no idea what I want to do yet. I haven't found something that has caught my interest yet. I decided to take Anatomy because I thought that it wouldn't be that hard, but I was wrong." She stopped herself before she could babble on even more to the stranger.

He laughed a little before looking back down at his tea. "Yea, the workings of the human body are still a wonder to a lot of people, and they are still discovering new things about it every day." He looked back up at her, and she smiled at him.

"That is true." Before she could say anything else, the door opened again, and a three-top came in. She didn't notice that the guy in front of had scrunched up his nose at their entrance. They sat down at the nearest booth, and Gracie gave the guy at counter a smile before she grabbed some menus.

As she headed for their table, she could tell that something was off with them. "Hello, my name is Gracie, and I will be taking care of you tonight." She placed the meus on the table as the three guys burst into laughter.

"Hear that," the guy with the black hair started as he raised his eyebrows to his blond friend. "She's gonna' take care of us tonight." The pieces finally clicked as she took out her notepad. They were definitely drunk.

"Would you guys like something to drink?"

"What we would like, is some of you." The black-haired male reached out to her, but she took a step back. They started to laugh again, and she decided to go get Corey. She turned to walk away.

' _Smack!'_

She jumped at the stinging slap she had received from the man. She turned around after hearing a loud crack and gasped at what she saw. The white-haired man had the man who had slapped her pinned to the table. One of his hands was on the black-haired guy's neck, while the other one twisted the left arm back and up, so it was rest at the crook of his neck. _When had he moved?_

"What the hell man! Let me go!" The dark-haired man began to struggle, but he could not get out of the death grip the other man had on him. The other two jumped up to help their friend, but they were easily pushed aside.

"Apologize to her." The voice was cold and demanding. It sent shivers down her spine as she continued to watch the scene play out before her.

There was some more struggling before the captive responded. "We were just kidding!"

"Apologize!" His grip on the man tightened even more, and the dark haired man let out a groan of pain.

"I'm sorry!" He was then let up and thrown to the floor with the rest of his buddies.

"Get out of here, and I don't want to see you guys here ever again. Do you understand?" The white-haired male was facing away from her, so Gracie could not see his face. She looked down at the three men on the ground, and their faces were full of fear as they gazed in to the other male's eyes. "Now!"

The three men scrambled to get into standing positions as they practically ran to the door. Gracie watched them mumble apologies until they had exited the café. She turned back around to look at the man who had defended her. He was still facing away from her, so she took a couple of cautious steps to get around him.

Before she could get to the front of him, he was pulling out his wallet. He walked back to his spot and threw a bill on the table. "For the tea," he said before walking towards the door.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" She followed him outside. By the time she had emerged from the café, he was already out of sight. She sighed dejectedly and walked back inside. She wanted to thank him for what he did. _Why did he run off?_ She glanced at the clock, and decided that it was close enough to closing time. She locked the door and flipped the sign. After lowering the blinds, she went to go clean away the last of the dirty dishes.

She stopped when she saw what the man had laid down on the counter. He had left her a twenty dollar bill. She shook her head. There was no way she would let him pay for his tea tonight; not after he has defended her.

She pocketed the money and made a mental note to give it back to him the next time she saw him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

* * *

AN: First off, I would like explain a few things. When I use _italics_ within the story, it is for sound effects, songs, or when a person is thinking to themselves. Also, I failed to mention what a three-top was. It is just the amount of people that are at a table. For example, a two-top is two people at a table, and a three-top is three people at a table and so on.

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

 _Abandoned Warehouse - Chicago, IL_

Near was becoming very impatient. Not only had he been stuck in meetings every day for a week, he had also not seen the petite brunette either. As much as he hated to admit it, he was becoming increasingly worried about her. He knew he was being ridiculous and that she was probably okay, but after what had happened the other night, he wanted to make sure that she was fine.

He shook his head and sighed. He needed to focus on the meeting. He looked around at all of the pack leaders and their betas around him. They all looked worn out, and he had no doubt that he looked the same. He gray eyes turned to his own leader, to see a familiar cold, calculating look in the black depths. L's thumb was pressed against his bottom lip, and Near could only guess at what the dark-haired man was thinking.

He looked around again at the tired faces. They had been trying to come up with a plan to stop Light's growing power. Light had managed to get most of the packs in Japan on his side, and he was steadily gaining more power and packs. Near had only met the man once and was put off by his nice demeanor and understanding attitude. Near could see how easily Light could manipulate his victims with his well-rounded good guy act. Not to mention, Light was very charismatic.

Unfortunately for Light, there were some packs that could see through his act to the monster that lay hidden underneath. Light wanted for all shape shifters to have the ability to do and change as they please. He did not want to be held back because of the humans that did not understand anything other than their own reality. Near guessed that Light grew tired of hiding who he was.

At first, L and Near thought that the first couple of deaths were accidental. Maybe Light had some new shifters and they lost control. They thought the deaths would stop; they didn't.

As the human death toll grew, L became more suspicious of Light and his plans. When L and Near went out to confront Light about the deaths, they had found that Light's pack had disappeared. All of the homes were empty, and it looked like it had been that way for weeks.

Shortly after that, other packs had begun to kill humans. They were not rampaging, but it was enough for the authorities to notice. They had contacted L about dealing with the deviant that was committing these gruesome crimes. L had begun to warn the other packs about what was going on and the war that would probably come. Many of the packs were against what Light was doing, and there were others that seemed intrigued about them as well.

Now, they were in the United States, and all of the packs here were against Light's idea of gaining freedom. Sure, they all wanted to be free, but they did not want to kill everyone else to have it.

Near sighed again. Now here they were, trying to figure out how to stop Light. Every time they met, they met in a different place. He looked up at the rusted beams, and in the far right corner of the ceiling, there was a hole that was letting the rain in.

"How are we going to stop him, if we don't even know where he is?" One of the pack leaders asked.

L looked over at the man. "Well, judging by Light's character, he is not one that likes to lose. As well, he will come and try to convince as many packs as he can to achieve his goal." L looked up at the ceiling. "I can imagine, that if some packs did not agree with what he was offering, that he would not take kindly to any oppositions."

"So? How are we going to catch him?"

L looked back down at the man. "We can only assume that Light's pack has dispersed rather than staying as one, so they can gain more packs. I can also assume that Light would want to deal with the more powerful packs himself, to ensure their loyalty." L put his hands in the pockets of his light blue jeans. "So, he will be coming for my pack soon, in hopes of gaining mine. It would probably be best to wait when he comes for me."

"What about all of the humans that will die while you are waiting?! We can't just sit around and wait for something to happen! We have to go after him… or are you just scared!" It was the man's beta that spoke this time. His face was flushed and Near could see the urgency in his eyes.

L's eyes snapped to the beta. "Of course I know what will happen! It is better to be ready, then to go out on a wild goose chase. We do not know where Light is, and we do not know what packs he plans to target." L took a couple of step toward the beta and Near could see the tips of L's canines peeking underneath his top lip. The beta shrunk as L continued to speak. "So, no I am not scared. I want to be prepared for when he does come, so I know I have a confident plan in taking him down. Understood?"

L and Near looked as everyone nodded.

"Besides, it might be best for my pack to take on the task, seeing as most of the people in this room have found their mates." Near looked down at the ground. "Seeing as neither me not my beta has found ours, we won't be distracted from the goal." Near could feel sweat starting to form on the back of his neck. At that moment, he wanted to shout out that he has found her, but it was not the time nor the place to do so. L looked over at Near. "Besides the safety of our pack, there will be no other distractions, right?"

It took near a couple of moments to return the eye contact. He hated lying to his alpha. When he locked eyes with L's, he nodded. "Right."

* * *

 _Apartment Building – Chicago, IL_

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Gracie groaned as she turned off her alarm. She had gotten no sleep last night. She had worked a double the day before, and did not get home till late. She had a hard time getting to sleep as well. She sat up and looked at the time. Four o'clock in the afternoon. She was supposed to meet Caitlin soon at her dance class. Caitlin mainly came to the class for the ballet lessons. Gracie was not interested to ballet, but she did enjoy the stretching and the other forms of dance that they offered.

She got out of bed and stretched until her arms were straight above her head, and she was on her tippy toes. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and get ready. She put on a black sports bra and a dark blue t-shirt that had the neck cut out, so the shirt hung off of one shoulder. She put on her black tights and black spandex shorts. She put her hair in a french braid, and brushed her teeth. She glanced at her contacts and sighed. She hated contacts, but she had to wear them when she dances.

The first time she wore glasses while dancing, her glasses flew off of her face and cracked one of the lenses. She had gotten contacts after that. After putting in her contacts, she put on her red converse shoes and grabbed her bag.

As she walked towards the front door, she saw the twenty dollar bill on the side table. The white-haired man had not been back to the café since the accident a week ago. She had taken the bill with her wherever she went, just in case she saw him. She snatched up the bill and stuck it in her bag.

It was sprinkling a little when she got outside, but it did not bother her that much. She thought about going back inside to grab a jacket, but she decided that she did not need it. The studio was about ten blocks away, and she would be good getting there, since there was still daylight. She might have to take a taxi back though.

When she got the studio, the only other person there was Caitlin, who was leaning against one of the mirrors and reading a book. Gracie looked at the clock; it was almost time to start. "Where is everyone else?"

Caitlin looked up from her book. "Oh. The instructor is going to be about thirty minutes late today." Gracie nodded and set her bag next to her friend. She took off her shoes. She took her black jazz shoes and put them on before laying her head on her bag. She wanted to get thirty more minutes of sleep before the class started.

* * *

When she woke up, it was pitch black in the room. Her hands felt up the mirror to the bar above her head. She pulled herself up, and looked around. Surely they would not have left her, right?

"Hello? Caitlin?" She walked along the bar hoping to reach the door. Despite the room getting colder and colder, she could feel herself sweating. It came to a point where she could not walk anymore because she was freezing. Her teeth were chattering and she could see her breath. She knelt down again until she was in a fetal position on the floor. She laid there for a couple of minutes before her body began to shake uncontrollably.

She began to her voices. Whispering. They were all coming so fast, and there were so many voices, that she could not distinguish them. She covered her ears, but they just got louder.

" _You shouldn't be here…"_

"Stop…" She whispered. "Just… stop…" She whimpered out. She didn't have much energy to speak.

" _Go…back…"_

They grew louder. Hot tears had formed in the corners of her eyes, but they were quickly frozen.

Then, they stopped. She slowly opened her eyes to see her shadow on the ground beside her. She blinked in confusion before turning around. The mirror that was behind her was illuminated with a picture.

There was a couple, a woman and a man. They were sitting at a glass patio table, and they were both smiling at each other. They were both dressed in forties styled clothing, and the woman's blond curls were flowing down her back. It was a beautiful day, and there was not a cloud in the sky. Gracie reached towards the mirror, to find that she could feel the warmth from the summer day. She sighed in relief and scooted closer. Then, the picture started to move.

The lady bent forward slightly as she let out a tinkling laugh, and the man watched her with amusement in his eyes. The lady put a hand on the man's shoulder as she continued to laugh. Gracie looked behind her to see that nothing else had changed, and the black abyss was still behind her.

When she looked back at the moving picture, she found the blonde glaring at her. There was no longer a smile on her face, and the man seemed to be frozen in his bliss. The blonde got up from her chair and started to walk towards Gracie. As she got closer to the mirror, the sky turned to a dark, ominous gray and the wind picked up full force.

Gracie started to back away from the mirror as she noticed that the mirror was starting to crack at the edges. It was slow at first, but it picked up speed as the woman drew closer. When the woman was about to step out of the mirror, the glass exploded. Gracie put up her hands to protect her face, and the last thing she remembered was screaming and the painful nicks that her arms were receiving.

* * *

Gracie's eyes flew open as she bolted into an upright position. She looked all around the room to see that everything was back to normal, and Caitlin staring at her. Gracie let out a sigh and rubbed her hands over her face. God, she hadn't had a dream like that since her mom died.

Caitlin let out a gasp and grabbed her arms. "What happened to your arms?" Gracie looked at her for a moment before looking down. Her eyes widened at the trails of blood that were flowing down her arms. There was even some glass embedded in the wounds. She looked back up at Caitlin before stumbling for an excuse.

"I-it's n-nothing." Gracie got up and started to make her way towards the washroom. "I f-fell on the way here. Maybe I landed on some glass. You know how I am." She slammed the door shut before Caitlin good respond. She looked around for a first aid kit, and finally found it on the wall beside her.

As she cleaned her wounds, she thought about the dream. That had not happened in eight years. When she was a little girl, she used to have them all the time, but when her mom died they stopped.

Some of them scared her so bad, that for a brief time, she did not want to go to sleep. She would stay up and watch the stars until she heard her parents get up.

Gracie shook those thoughts from her mind and slashed some water on her face. "It's just a dream… nothing to worry about…" She looked at herself in the mirror before heading back into the studio.

She saw that the rest of the class had arrived and that the teacher was setting up the stereo. It was not a huge class, and due to the late start, some had decided not to show up.

"Are you okay?" She looked over at Caitlin before nodding.

"Sorry, for starting class late today. I had a meeting that I had forgotten about…" They all laughed at her, knowing what a scatterbrain their teacher was. "Since we do not have a lot of time, I will just let you guys do a free-for-all today." Everyone nodded and spread out to stretch.

Gracie loved it when the teacher decided to do freestyle. It meant that she could do what she wanted, and that she did not have to worry about messing up any moves. As well, the numbers were perfect for it. There were only five students, so they had enough space to do as they pleased.

When they were all done stretching, they all spread out on the floor and waited for the music to begin. She smiled as the intro of the song reached her ears. She began to bob her head side to side with the beat.

 _Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right  
At the right place and right time, maybe tonight  
In a whisper or handshake sending a sign  
Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind_

She loved what music did to her body. She loved how her body did not just listen to the music; it become one with it. It was almost like another form of oxygen flowing through her body as it began to move. It filled her up with a sense of relief and excitement. No matter what style it was, she could count on her body to adapt to the rhythm and feel.

 _Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her  
Best friend, it's no thing, maybe it slipped  
but the slip turns to terror and a crush to like  
when she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright_

She caught a glimpse of Caitlin the mirror practicing her turns and quickly looked away. She liked to focus on herself when they did free-style. She didn't like how her mind would jump to insecurities when she saw the others dancing.

 _It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak  
And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak  
escape was just a nod and a casual wave  
Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days_

Tonight, Gracie let her body move on its own. She didn't want to think about what moves would look good with the lyrics or the beat. Her body moved in crazy motions as she turned in circles while staying in place.

 _It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

She mouthed the lyrics to the song as she made faces in the mirror.

 _I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right_

Unfortunately, the rush that she experienced didn't last as long as it usually did. She just felt physically and mentally drained. When she felt that she couldn't go on anymore, she closed her eyes and listened to the rest of the song in peace. She was swaying her hips from side to side.

 _I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart_

 _Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd pass_

 _And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance  
Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there  
Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare_

 _They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do  
Cause theres always repercussions when you're dating in school  
But their lips met, and reservations started to pass  
Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last_

 _Either way he wanted her and this was bad  
Wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy  
Now a little crush turned into a like  
And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her_

 _I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right_

 _I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I wanna fucking tear you apart_

As the song ended, she noticed that some of the other students had stopped dancing as well.

"Look at all of you! You all look so tired!" The teacher looked around at all of them before telling them to leave and that she would see them again on Thursday.

As she changed her shoes and picked up her bag, she noticed that Caitlin was waiting for her by the door. "Are you going to be alright walking home?" As they exited the building, Gracie saw a familiar figure on the other side of the street.

"No, I should be fine…" She said as she walked across the street towards the white-haired male. He was hanging out with three other guys, and he had a beer in his hand. He glanced at the black-haired male before taking a sip of his drink.

The dark haired male must have said something funny because the blonde and red head started to laugh. Gracie looked closer at the last two and recognized them instantly. She slowed down a little. Ever since the white-haired male stopped coming to the café, those two had been there every night since then. She shook her head and continued to approach the group.

He hadn't noticed her until she was right in front of him. They all stared at her for a moment before she started to speak. "Um… I have something of yours." He gave her a confused look as she dug through her bag. When she found what she was looking for, she extended the bill out to him.

He did not make a move to take it from her. "It's yours."

"No it's not."

"Yea, it is. I owe it to you for causing such a commotion the other day." At that statement, the dark haired male looked in between them curiously.

"Causing a commotion? You helped me out!" She smiled at him. "There is no way I'm going to take this after you helped me out." She drew closer to him with her arm still extended. He sighed before taking the money and put it in his pocket.

"A commotion? I didn't know you were capable of causing a commotion, Near." The red head laughed as he took a drink.

"Near?" His eyes snapped to hers as she said his name. "Is that your name?"

"A nickname actually. My real one is Nate." She nodded before backing away slowly.

"Well, I wanted to have that back, and thanks for helping me the other day." Near was about to say something when they heard a wolf whistle from across the street. They all turned to see a group of guys eying her up and down.

"Come hang out with us, baby!" Gracie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Near.

"I just wanted to thank you. So… I'll be going now."

"You're not going alone are you?" She looked at the dark-haired male who had spoken. She nodded and glanced at the rest of the guys. She noticed that Near was staring across the street at the other group. "We can't have that. Especially when it is getting dark soon." Gracie glanced up at the setting sun. "Near, go with her."

Near nodded and handed his drink to the blonde. "No, I can't ask that of you. You already helped me out, I couldn't ask for anything else."

"It's fine." He started to walk off and she sighed in defeat and followed him down the street.

* * *

L stared after the couple as they walked off. He could sense that something was wrong, and looked at his companions. Both of them were looking around nervously and taking sips of their beers.

"So…" L said as he stared at them while taking a sip from his own bottle. "What do you two know?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Song is Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge


End file.
